


Kradzież z włamaniem

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Translation, Tłumaczenie na polski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O udawaniu, głównie przed sobą.</p>
<p>Zbetowała <strong>Kaczalka</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradzież z włamaniem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking and Entering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225612) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



# Kradzież z włamaniem

Wszystko przez ten Sewastopol, pomyślał Eames ponuro. Przeczołgał się nad nieprzytomnym Arthurem, szorując ciałem po twardej podłodze kuchni, wyłożonej linoleum z gatunku tych, które na zachodzie już dawno spotkała bezlitosna egzekucja. Zauważył plamę krwi na lewej skarpetce, nieco powyżej kostki. Jasna cholera, naprawdę powinni byli trzymać się z dala od Sewastopolu, nawet jeśli kasztanowce kwitły tu najpiękniej na świecie. Mieszanie się w sprawy na Krymie jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie wyszło na dobre.  
Suchy i płytki oddech Arthura brzmiał przerażająco, zbyt powolny, zakończony nieprzyjemnym, chrapliwym świstem. Nie byłoby z nim tak źle, gdyby w pokoju panowała wyższa temperatura albo przynajmniej stało tu jakieś łóżko. Niestety, Eames włamał się do mieszkania, które okazało się nieumeblowane. Trudno, nie jego wina. W tamtej chwili miał na głowie inne zmartwienia.  
Władanie rosyjskim nie było jego najmocniejszą stroną — od lat obiecywał sobie odświeżyć znajomość tego języka, ale zawsze stawał mu na drodze brak czasu. W dodatku jedyny lekarz, jakiego udało mu się tutaj znaleźć, mówił z niezrozumiałym akcentem podkreślającym przynależność do śmietanki towarzyskiej miasta. Eames pojął jedynie, że kula została usunięta, a Arthur nafaszerowany po uszy antybiotykami i otumaniony środkami przeciwbólowymi. Nie pozostało nic więcej do zrobienia niż ułożyć go na zaimprowizowanej pryczy z drewnianej palety na podłodze w kuchni, uważać na oznaki ewentualnej infekcji i strzelać do każdego, kto przejawi wobec nich złe zamiary.  
Oczywiście pomocy mógłby udzielić zespołowy farmaceuta, ale tak się złożyło, że wszedł w zmowę z ich zdradzieckim ekstraktorem.  
Dłoń Arthura była zimna i bezwładna. Eames musnął opuszkami palców jego czoło, wciąż wilgotne od potu. Przypomniał sobie ostatni raz, kiedy dotykał jego twarzy, i zmusił się do porzucenia tej myśli. Teraz liczyło się tylko, żeby Arthur wytrzymał czekające ich jeszcze przeszkody.  
Eames zmoczył chusteczkę nad zlewem i zaczął ocierać pot ze skóry Arthura. W jakim świecie się znaleźli, skoro Arthur — _akurat Arthur_ — ściągnął na siebie kłopoty, bo okazał komuś zbyt wiele zaufania? Zapewne musiał mieć kompleksy na punkcie ojca, Eames nie znajdował bowiem innego wytłumaczenia, dlaczego aż tyle czasu zabrało mu przejrzenie podwójnej gry ekstraktora.  
Kiedy doszło do strzelaniny, Eames spał głęboko, podszywając się pod ukraińską niańkę Kwasowa (bardzo nieprzyjemne doświadczenie, po którym sam zapach kiełbasek do końca życia będzie przyprawiał go o mdłości). W ciągu swojej długoletniej kariery zetknął się już z wieloma rodzajami wyrywania z otchłani sztucznego snu, ale zwalające go z leżanki zakrwawione ciało kolegi było absolutną nowością.  
— Arthurze, przyjacielu — powiedział, odgarniając wilgotną grzywkę z jego woskowo bladego czoła. — Nigdy nie zapominaj, że każdy może cię wrobić, a nie doznasz gorzkiego rozczarowania.  
Poił go wodą, dosłownie kropla po kropli, jako że lód był z oczywistych względów nie do zdobycia, kiedy powieki Arthura uniosły się gwałtownie.  
— Ciii, to tylko ja. — Eames, niczym prawdziwa pielęgniarka, przyłożył dłoń do jego piersi w bezpiecznym odstępie od krawędzi spowijających ją bandaży. — Leż spokojnie, kochany.  
Do diabła, chyba za długo opatrywał we śnie obdarte kolana smarkatego Kwasowa. Wystarczył mu kolejny pacjent, żeby zamienić się w cholerną Mary Poppins.  
— Gdzie Chartwell?  
— Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Mam paru ludzi, którzy się za nim rozglądają, ale nie możemy podnosić za dużego szumu.  
Arthur przytaknął słabym skinieniem głowy.  
— Luciuk?  
— Oberwał kulą w łydkę. Jak nic podrywa w tej chwili siostrzyczki w jakimś prywatnym szpitalu. Nie, nie, tylko jeden mały łyczek. Zatrzymaj go najpierw w żołądku, a potem dostaniesz trochę więcej.  
Przez moment myślał, że Arthur znów zaśnie, co byłoby idealnym rozwiązaniem, bo nie mogli liczyć na żadne lekarstwo poza snem. Jednak błyszczące od gorączki oczy Arthura otworzyły się niemal natychmiast. Uniósł rękę i położył ją na grzbiecie dłoni Eamesa.  
— Eames — powiedział. — Dziękuję. Za udawanie.  
Eames odtrącił jego palce. Tym razem bawił się tylko w pielęgniarkę, a nie… w coś innego. Czyżby Arthur uważał go za aż takiego drania?  
— Nie, już w porządku. — Głos Arthura nie wznosił się poza cichy szmer, a jego powieki opadały coraz niżej. — Jesteś bardzo dobry w udawaniu.

æææ

Tamten pierwszy raz był kaprysem.  
Grupy zajmujące się współśnieniem skłaniały się ku „incestowi” w równym stopniu co zespoły teatralne. W sypianiu z kimś, kto pomagał w ekscytującym przedsięwzięciu, tkwiło coś nieodparcie pociągającego. A cóż mogło ekscytować bardziej niż udana incepcja? Takie osiągnięcie wręcz błagało o uczczenie sukcesu małą orgią.  
Cobb skupił uwagę na zupełnie innych sprawach (nic dziwnego), a Ariadne odpadała ze względu na zbyt młody wiek. Ewentualny romans z Saito, choć niewątpliwie kuszący, mógłby kosztować Eamesa więcej niż warte było jego życie. Co do Yusufa, już dawno nakreślili wyraźne granice swojej znajomości, nie chcąc wystawiać na próbę wytrzymałości dobrze działających układów.  
Pozostał mu więc tylko Arthur, czyli całkiem niezła alternatywa. Przepracowali ze sobą wystarczającą ilość zadań, by Eames dorobił się kilku przyjemnych fantazji o wytrwałym uwodzeniu Arthura, nagrodzonym widokiem jego nagiego, a być może i zrelaksowanego ciała. Nawet najwięksi sztywniacy kapitulowali w końcu przed ustami Eamesa, łącznie z autentycznymi hetero, którzy od czasu do czasu wpadali mu w oko.  
Dlatego też, gdy stanął przed drzwiami hotelowego pokoju Arthura w Los Angeles, uzbrojony w butelkę szampana i wytrych, spodziewał się jednej czy dwóch nocy pełnych tego rodzaju wyzwania, jakie cenił najbardziej.  
Z tym że Arthur, zamiast przejawić oczekiwany, topiący się stopniowo opór, od samego początku okazał się dezorientująco chętny i uległy. To powinno wzbudzić w Eamesie przynajmniej szczątkową podejrzliwość. Owszem, wzbudziło, ale już po szkodzie.  
Arthur odpowiadał na pocałunki westchnieniem, a na dotyk drżeniem. Pierwszy orgazm osiągnął, zanim jeszcze pozbył się spodni, i był gotów do drugiej rundy w chwili, gdy zdejmował z Eamesa ostatnie sztuki ubrania.  
— Chryste, Arthurze, kiedy ty ostatnio z kimś spałeś? Nie powinieneś doprowadzać się do takiego stanu, to niezdrowe — wymruczał, podczas gdy Arthur delikatnie kąsał go w kark i ocierał się z jękiem o tył jego uda.  
— Chuj ci w dupę — odburknął bez złości, po czym rozsunął kolanem nogi Eamesa, który mógł zareagować na to jedynie entuzjastycznym:  
— Chętnie.  
— Dojdziesz od tego? — wydyszał mu Arthur do ucha, posuwając go w kierunku orgazmu z tą samą precyzją, z jaką traktował broń palną. — Wystarczy ci, co teraz robię?  
— Prawie… ale tylko prawie — odparł Eames, niemile zdziwiony, jak bardzo chciałby odpowiedzieć Arthurowi czymś innym niż „nie”.  
Niemal natychmiast poczuł ciepłą dłoń obejmującą jego kutasa.  
— Czegokolwiek sobie zażyczysz — usłyszał szept i doszedł tak mocno, że ogłuszył go szum krwi pulsującej w uszach.  
Zadyszany Arthur opadł na jego plecy, półleżał na nim przez kilka chwil, a potem przewrócił go na bok i ponownie wtulił się płynnie w zgięcie nóg. Ale zamiast bezzwłocznie przejść do zaspokojenia własnej potrzeby — bardzo bliskiego, sądząc po dzikim biciu serca — wsparł się na łokciu, pociągnięciem za bark zmusił Eamesa do ćwierćobrotu ustawiającego ich twarzą w twarz i pocałował, miękko, słodko i czule. W dole ich ciała niemal znieruchomiały, członek Arthura penetrował rytmicznie jedynie płytką przestrzeń, podczas gdy na górze jego delikatne pocałunki przeplatały się z łagodnymi uśmiechami. Eames przyłapał się na tym, że z trudem powstrzymuje się od przybrania podobnie promiennej miny.  
— Tyle wystarczy, żeby ci znów stanął? — Arthur wyrzucił te słowa po części w policzek, po części w podbródek Eamesa. Jego głos był szorstki od przeżywanej rozkoszy, oczy ciemne i lśniące żarem. — Czy potrzebujesz moich ust?  
— Kurwa — powiedział Eames. — Ile czasu mi dajesz?  
Arthur przymknął oczy i zagryzł wargę.  
Eames był doskonałym fałszerzem i wiedział, kiedy jego rozmówca zamienia spontaniczną odpowiedź na przemyślaną. Jednak Arthur mruknął ochryple:  
— Ile tylko potrzebujesz.  
Na co Eames porzucił wszelkie analizy i odszepnął:  
— Tak, dobrze, w porządku.

æææ

Wydostanie się z Sewastopola zajęło im trzy doby. Eames nie lubił pozostawiać zdrajców bez kary — to szkodziło interesom — ale bywają sytuacje, w których trzeba trzymać się priorytetów.  
Początkowo Arthur sporo spał, co z jednej strony martwiło Eamesa, ale z drugiej dawało mu czas na wypracowanie takiego zachowania, żeby niepokój stanem rannego kolegi nie został zrozumiany przez niego opacznie. W momencie powrotu w bardziej gościnne strony Arthur utrzymywał już pozycję siedzącą przez dłuższy czas bez utraty przytomności. Pokierował Eamesa do przyzwoitego hotelu biznesowego w Mediolanie, gdzie przez pół dnia wisiał na telefonie, organizując dostawy posiłków i elektroniki oraz lokalizując najbliższy szpital z pogotowiem ratunkowym.  
— Dzięki, że mnie stamtąd wyciągnąłeś — powiedział do Eamesa między kolejnymi rozmowami. — Sprawa była poważniejsza, niż wolałbym dopuścić.  
Nie patrzył na niego przy tych słowach i właściwie obaj mogli uznać sprawę za zamkniętą. Sedno problemu pozostawało jednak niezmienione: Arthur nie potrafił przekonująco udawać, że nie jest zakochany w Eamesie, przy czym sam nie wierzył (co zasadniczo można potraktować jako powód do obrazy), że Eamesowi brak zdolności do wystarczającego upozorowania, że nic o tym nie wie. Nie tak powinna wyglądać podstawa do dobrej współpracy.  
— Też wolałbym do tego nie dopuścić — odparł Eames.  
A niedługo później zmył się do Afryki Południowej, żeby niechcący nie doprowadzić do następnej niefortunnej poufałości.  
Więc tak kończy się miły odcinek mojej kariery, myślał, zasiadając po kolejnej zmianie miejsca pobytu do stolika w brazylijskim kasynie gry. Zawsze lubił pracować z Arthurem, który przeprowadzał doskonałe rozeznania, trafnie dobierał zespoły, popełniał o wiele mniej błędów niż większość ludzi i, zdaniem Eamesa, nosił bardzo obszerną i interesującą kolekcję krawatów oraz groźnych min. Ale jeśli Sewastopol był testem, czy wciąż mogą ze sobą pracować bez powracania do tamtej sprawy, to jego wynik wypadł zdecydowanie negatywanie.

æææ

Czasami, kiedy się onanizował, zdarzało mu się wspominać. Próbował skupić myśli na czymś innym, ale przecież nie sposób kontrolować ich wędrówki, gdy fiut stoi, prawda?  
Arthur nie okazywał żadnego znaku niecierpliwości, znudzenia ani trudności z powstrzymywaniem swoich potrzeb. Wsuwał się w Eamesa nieskończenie łagodnie, jedynie muskając prostatę, co wywołało wystarczająco silny dreszcz, by jego kutas zmartwychwstał bez pomocy dotyku. Zasypywał go słowami, z których żadne nie wychodziło poza szept, a wszystkie brzmiały niczym intymne sekrety: _jesteś piękny_ i _błyszczałeś w akcji, nigdy nie widziałem osoby poruszającej się w scenerii snu równie pewnie co ty, jak ryba w wodzie_. Był też uważnym obserwatorem. Nie dawał się sprowokować żadnym „szybciej” ani „mocniej”. Nie pozwolił mu zakryć twarzy, choć Eames nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co mógł z niej wyczytać.  
A gdy cała wieczność dobiegła końca, powiedział: „Tak, teraz jesteś gotowy” niskim, ochrypłym głosem, po czym kilkoma błyskawicznymi ruchami ubrał go w nawilżoną prezerwatywę, pociągnął do siebie i w siebie, zanim Eames w ogóle zorientował się, co się dzieje. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając mocną linię szyi, wyjęczał: „Eames”, doszedł w mgnieniu oka, a potem włożył palce tam, gdzie jeszcze niedawno tkwił jego penis i gładko doprowadził Eamesa do orgazmu.

æææ

Następnym razem, gdy Arthur zadzwonił, Eames odpowiedział mu, że jest zajęty.  
Wyobrażanie go sobie zmuszonego do współpracy z podrzędnym fałszerzem tylko pogarszało sytuację. Każdy fałszerz wypadał podrzędnie w porównaniu z Eamesem. Stwierdzenie to wcale nie było przejawem zbyt wybujałego ego, ale obiektywną prawdą. Nieważne, na kogo padł wybór Arthura — osoba ta mogła spieprzyć całą robotę swoją nieuwagą, niedokładnym przygotowaniem albo niedostatecznym wejściem w rolę. Niektórzy z tak zwanych profesjonalistów nie potrafili nawet imitować akcentów. Ich występ przypominał tanią improwizację w amatorskim teatrzyku.  
To, że Eames nie był zakochany w Arthurze, nie znaczyło jeszcze obojętności wobec jego potencjalnej bolesnej wpadki w akcji.  
I Arthur rzeczywiście został ranny. Ludzie w branży plotkowali, więc Eames usłyszał o wszystkim po fakcie. Wypadek motocyklowy na jawie, na szczęście zakończony powierzchownymi obrażeniami, czyli kompletną błahostką jak na standardy ich zawodu. Niemniej Eames pamiętał jego trupio bladą twarz i wyschnięte wargi na wyblakłym linoleum sewastopolskiej kuchni, dlatego postanowił, że na kolejną propozycję odpowie „tak”.

æææ

Eames nie dzielił świata na ofiary i kolegów po fachu, jak robili to niektórzy w jego branży. Każdy mógł zostać mniej lub bardziej przyjemnym wspólnikiem oraz mniej lub bardziej kłopotliwą ofiarą, w dodatku jednocześnie. _Obrobiłbyś najlepszego przyjaciela_ , zarzucił mu kiedyś Yusuf. _Zdarzało się_ , odparł na to Eames. _Wiesz, nagłe zwroty i zmiany sytuacji._  
Więc kiedy uznał, że nie potrafi wyjaśnić sobie pewnych rzeczy o Arthurze, wytropienie jednego z jego adresów i włamanie się do środka, by nieco powęszyć, wydało mu się zupełnie naturalnym posunięciem.  
Arthur utrzymywał mieszkania, apartamenty, domy i przeróżne nieruchomości — albo _ruchomości_ , skoro Eames wliczał w to również wozy kempingowe — rozsiane po całej Ameryce Północnej. Ich tajemnicę chroniło głównie położenie w miejscach, których żaden rozsądny człowiek nie obrałby za siedzibę. Przeciętna osoba miałaby trudności z ich odnalezieniem, ale dziwnym trafem zawsze, kiedy Eames musiał wyśledzić Arthura, był w stanie przypomnieć sobie strzępki jakiejś dawnej rozmowy o „efekcie jeziora” na opady śniegu, wędrówkach mrówek ognistych na północ albo pohalloweenowej nocy Devil's Night w Detroit, co pozwalało namierzyć i zlokalizować, gdzie się akurat podziewa.  
Nie krępowało go, że nie potrafi znaleźć Arthura o własnych siłach. _Nikt_ nie potrafił znaleźć Arthura bez pomocy jego własnych podpowiedzi.  
Przybył na miejsce (czemu akurat peryferia Stockton, do cholery?) w samym środku dnia. Rozbroił skrajnie paranoidalny system alarmowy Arthura, łamiąc hasło już przy drugiej próbie, i z uśmiechem stanął w progu zaaranżowanego w beżach salonu. Cały Arthur, urządzić mieszkanie tak, by w ogóle nie wydawało się w jego stylu. Pokój nie miał w sobie za grosz indywidualności i…  
Och, chwileczkę. A jednak miał. Na nakrytym pomarańczowym obrusem stoliku w rogu naprzeciwko wejścia stało coś, co zaparło Eamesowi dech w piersi.  
Wyrzeźbiona w masywnym, ciemnym, niepolerowanym drewnie figurka kobiety, ledwo rozpoznawalna jako taka, wręcz abstrakcyjna, gdyby nie uwypuklony przez światło zarys nagiego ramienia, krągłość spodu piersi, miękki kontur podbrzusza, jedyne wyznaczniki w przypominających ruch oceanu falistych liniach i łukach.  
Postąpił krok w głąb pokoju, odruchowo wybierając stronę bardziej oddaloną od okna, a wtedy…  
Figurka zmieniła kształt. Stała się zupełnie wyraźną dłonią mężczyzny, zwróconą wnętrzem ku niebu, jakby chciała złapać krople deszczu.  
Po kolejnym kroku nie mógł określić jej formy. Następne przyniosły płynną metamorfozę z monety w kwiat, z kwiatu w pagórek, aż wreszcie, gdy podszedł całkiem blisko i spojrzał na nią z góry…  
Znowu kobieta, ale tym razem tylko jej twarz. Jednak wciąż ta sama kobieta, tego był pewien, bo wydatność ust kryła w sobie echo bujnych kształtów widzianych na początku, a zawadiacko przechylona głowa idealnie oddawała zarys poprzedniego zgięcia ramion.  
— Och — powiedział na głos do pustki mieszkania. — Jesteś jak stworzona dla mnie, moja piękna.  
Dziesięć godzin później miał ją już w domu, ustawioną w jego ulubionym miejscu, przy ścianie gabinetu pomalowanej tym samym rdzawym odcieniem pomarańczu co obrus w saloniku Arthura, choć Eames nijak nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć, jak Arthur wpuścił ten kolor do swojego lokum. W blasku lampy figurka wyglądała jeszcze bardziej tajemniczo, jakby chowała jakiś sekret, zabawna i jednocześnie dotknięta dziwnym smutkiem.  
Dopiero gdy otwierał pocztę mailową, żeby potwierdzić propozycję małej roboty w Hongkongu, zauważył datę.  
— Coś podobnego — mruknął, salutując butelką Damie w Pomarańczu. — Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji moich urodzin.

æææ

Przecież to zupełnie naturalne, że wciąż o tym myślał — o Arthurze wbijającym wzrok w twarz Eamesa, o jego ręce i fiucie, które wysyłały Eamesa na szczyt wyższy niż za pierwszym razem, o oddechu urwanym tak, że brzmiał niemal jak szloch. Arthur zaczął się trząść już po rozpoczynającym wszystko pocałunku i nie przestał drżeć aż do końca, czerwieniąc się gwałtownie nawet z kutasem wepchniętym w tyłek Eamesa, poganiany szeptem: „Tak, dokładnie tak, ty piękny draniu, dotknij mnie, zrób tak, żebym doszedł, Arthurze…”  
Przybrana przez Eamesa poza niezobowiązującej zabawy przygodnym seksem zniknęła pod falą namiętnego zaangażowania jego partnera.  
A potem, w nocy, wypieprzył ledwo rozbudzonego Arthura do stanu, w którym niemal wył, uciszając się przyciśniętą do ust dłonią, zanim doszedł z zębami wbitymi w dolną wargę, i wtedy Eames zrozumiał.  
Więc kiedy niecałą godzinę później wstał i wymknął się z pokoju, pozostawiając Arthura przytulonego we śnie do kołdry okrywającej pustkę po kształcie Eamesa, powiedział sobie, że ten sposób będzie mniej okrutny, bo takim właśnie był sukinsynem.

æææ

Następnym razem, kiedy Arthur zazdwonił z ofertą pracy, Eames postarał się, żeby być w tym czasie dostępnym.  
Na skutek tej decyzji skończył przywalony lawiną błotną na drugim poziomie snu, godząc się z rezygnacją na powolną i nader nieprzyjemną śmierć, gdy Arthur, zorientowawszy się, co się dzieje, wyciągnął go z akcji przedwczesnym kickiem. Eames obudził się z zapartym tchem, miotając się na leżance pod jego lekko zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.  
— Jezu — usłyszał. — Spokojnie, nic ci nie jest. Nie mogłeś wyśnić sobie granatu i po prostu wyjąć zawleczki?  
Od dłoni Arthura spoczywającej na kolanie Eamesa — jedynym fragmencie ciała, który w tej chwili tolerował na sobie jakikolwiek ciężar — biło ciepło, ale w momencie, kiedy uświadomił sobie jej dotyk, Arthur już się oddalił, żeby sprawdzić nagły skok ciśnienia krwi ofiary i zapobiec następnej katastrofie bez oglądania się na Eamesa.  
Arthur troszczył się o niego.  
No dobrze, Arthur troszczył się o każdego. Na tym polegało jego zadanie. W roli zwiadowcy było coś z chłopca do wszystkiego — albo kwoki. Zawsze się upewniał, że farmaceuta nie pachnie swoimi specyfikami, zanim wypuścił go z laboratorium. Organizował opiekę dla psów ofiary, jeśli coś poszło nie po myśli. Niejeden raz wyrównywał długi hazardowe Eamesa, opłacając je z przyszłego honorarium, żeby uchronić go przed więzieniem i uwolnić od niebezpiecznych zobowiązań. Z drugiej strony jednak zrobiłby to samo dla dowolnego członka zespołu. W końcu dla Cobba posunął się do jeszcze większych poświęceń.  
Podsumowując, nie troszczył się o Eamesa w jakiś wyjątkowy sposób.  
Eames miał całkiem sporo starych przyjaciół, którzy ochoczo przystawali na seks bez zobowiązań. Jeśli wszystko potoczyłoby się dobrze, jego intencje zmierzały do wpisania Arthura na listę chętnych.  
Zasadniczo nie pociągały go romanse, chyba że wdawał się w nie przywdziawszy obcą skórę. Był dobrym kochankiem, uważnym, wyrafinowanym i egoistycznym jedynie na tyle, by obdarzyć swoich partnerów przyjemnością patrzenia, jak cieszy się własną rozkoszą. Równie dobry był także w związkach, nieskomplikowany i szczerze zainteresowany drugą osobą. Nie pozostawał w nich na długo, niemniej potrafił wybierać do pary ludzi o podobnych zapatrywaniach. Angażował się całym sobą, dopóki trwał w danym układzie. Był _naprawdę_ świetny w udawaniu.  
Do czasu. Do chwili, kiedy przydarzył mu się Arthur.  
Teraz, będąc przy nim, czuł się wykluczony jako kolega i zawodny jako przyjaciel. Nie potrafił zapanować nad odruchowym rejestrowaniem jego potrzeb (kubek kawy, porządnie przespana noc, pół minuty w samotności, mocny drink, sprawny kick, seks, czyjeś objęcia). Oczywiście nie robił niczego w kierunku ich zaspokojenia, niemniej wciąż mimowolnie sygnalizował, że je zauważył.  
Arthur zachowywał się jednak jak zwykle.  
A może tylko Eames wyobrażał sobie coś, co nie istniało? Ale nie, doskonale pamiętał tamten poranek, kiedy na wpół przytomny tuż przed świtem wtulił się w ciepło bijące od Arthura, który ocknął się gwałtownie z przypominającym jęk wdechem, i Eames wcale nie musiał zagłębiać się w jego podświadomość, żeby odgadnąć panujące w niej emocje: _tym razem to nie fantazja, nie projekcja, o boże, to rzeczywistość_.  
Dlatego wyniósł z tych rozmyślań przede wszystkim wielkie uwielbienie dla Arthura, który wbrew powszechnie panującej o nim opinii okazał się doskonałym aktorem. Na tyle doskonałym, by niemal zmylić Eamesa.

æææ

A gdy wydobyto już tajną formułę z głębi kopalni diamentów, gdzie ukryła ją ofiara, i wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony, żeby przeczekać konsekwencje w ukryciu bez zwracania na siebie uwagi, pewnego późnego popołudnia Eames włamał się do innego mieszkania Arthura (czemu akurat na jakichś zaniedbanych przedmieściach Chicago, do cholery?) i wyciągnął go za kołnierz z beżowego fotela.  
Kiedy Eames go pocałował, Arthur najpierw zesztywniał, potem zmiękł i rozpłynął mu się w ramionach, a na koniec znów zesztywniał. Cofnąwszy się, Eames został skonfrontowany z jego nieprzeniknioną miną.  
— To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, panie Eames, chociaż zupełnie zbędne — powiedział, a Eames, sam nie wiedząc jak, znalazł się z powrotem na chodniku i oddalał się tam, skąd przyszedł, bogatszy jedynie o dziwne ciepło w piersi, gdzie Arthur poklepał go ze szczególną ostatecznością.  
Oczywiście wrócił niedużo później, ale system alarmowy był już przeprogramowany, więc złamanie go od nowa zajęło niemal godzinę, w trakcie której Arthur zdążył się ulotnić.

æææ

Jak miał o tym nie myśleć? Jak miał sobie nie wyobrażać, że znów to ma i rozumie tego znaczenie? Że mógł mieć wszystko, o cokolwiek by poprosił, dosłownie _wszystko_? Arthura z nadgarstkami związanymi do tyłu w pozie, która podkreślała piękno jego ciała. Arthura w miejscu publicznym, pod stolikiem w jakiejś restauracji albo w słabo oświetlonym wylocie alejki. Arthura w łóżku przez cały niedzielny ranek ze świergotem ptaków za otwartym oknemin, kawą w zasięgu ręki, czystą pościelą i blaskiem słońca, wyczerpanego seksem, ale kłócącego się ze śmiechem o gazetę i mruczącego jak kot, kiedy Eames drapie go po plecach. Arthur nie lubił porzucać swojej zwykłej ostrożności, ale dla niego zrobiłby wyjątek, bez wątpienia, bo…  
Eames zszedł w sen zaprojektowany dawno temu na chwile, kiedy proza codzienności nie uciszała impulsów podejmowania ryzyka, i odnalazł w nim drobną, jasnowłosą kobietę o demonstracyjnym zachowaniu, której nie widział na jawie od dwudziestu lat. Pozwolił jej zamienić go w kogoś innego, związać i z delikatną precyzją doprowadzić do stanu rozsypki tak kompletnej, że ledwo pamiętał własne imię.  
To odrobinę pomogło.

æææ

Minął bardzo dezorientujący rok.  
Mimo braku wysiłków, żeby uniknąć Arthura, Eames ani go nie zobaczył, ani nie nawiązał z nim kontaktu. Jednocześnie odnotował wyraźną poprawę w swoich interesach. Pewne trudności po prostu znikały — przykładowo, kiedy nie udało mu się uchylić przed aresztowaniem, odciski jego palców nagle wyparowywały z bazy danych Interpolu. Nie pozostawiało to stróżom porządku innego wyboru niż ukarać go grzywną za stłuczone reflektory i, podrapawszy się po głowie, zwrócić mu wolność.  
Dwójka jego starych wrogów połączyła się ze sobą i, jak się wkrótce okazało, ich rozejm objął również Eamesa. Trzeciego wroga, człowieka tak okrutnego, że przyprawiał o koszmary godne największych narkomanów, znaleziono martwego niecałą milę od amsterdamskiej kryjówki Eamesa, co podsuwało nachalne skojarzenie z truchłem myszy położonym na progu przez kota.  
Pewnego dnia Eames ocknął się o świcie, przebudzony przez pierwsze promienie słońca na poduszce, i wyobraził sobie Arthura ślęczącego nad laptopem do późnych godzin wieczornych, z kubkiem nietkniętej kawy obok, w ciszy i z dystansu usuwającego kamienie ze ścieżki Eamesa. Napełniło go to dziwnym uczuciem, które rozwiać mogło tylko pełne odwrócenie uwagi, najlepiej za pomocą ryzykownej kradzieży połączonej z dobrym pościgiem.  
Później, gdy analizował zagadkowy brak poważnych następstw swojej małej przygody, otrzymał nowy obraz tego, jak ścisła musiała być zdalna obserwacja Arthura.

æææ

Przy kolejnym włamaniu do jeszcze innego mieszkania Arthura (czemu akurat w Iowie, do cholery?) zdecydował się zrobić to bladym świtem. Jeśli chce się zastać kogoś w domu, piąta rano to najwłaściwsza pora.  
W przypadku Arthura kwestia stopnia własnej ochrony była zawsze myląca: im bardziej bezbronny się wydawał, tym większa pewność, że powodzenie ataku graniczyło z niemożliwością. Zabezpieczenie obecnego apartamentu, powierzchownie niewykraczające poza standardowy serwis administracji budynku (śmiech na sali), zgodnie z zamiarem Arthura miało nadać mu w nieuważnych oczach pozór zwykłego, ostrożnego laika (zero wyzwania dla osoby o talentach Eamesa). Arthur uzupełnił je o dodatkowe elementy, diabelnie trudne do wyłapania przez kogokolwiek innego, będące melanżem jego systemów alarmowych podczas akcji w Dubaju, Jalisco i tamtej parodii z Jenkisem w Miami.  
Rozbrajając ostatni przełącznik, Eames przebiegł w myślach składy poszczególnych zespołów i ustalił, że był jedynym członkiem pracującym z Arthurem przy wszystkich trzech operacjach. Dziwny zbieg okoliczności.  
Kiedy przemykał przez osłonięty półmrokiem salon w kierunku sypialni, przyszło mu do głowy, że prawdopodobnie zastanie Arthura w domu, ale być może w czyimś towarzystwie. Myśl ta sprowadziła na niego dreszcz — co za straszne wyobrażenie, jakiś niewtajemniczony cywil między nim a uzbrojonym, zaalarmowanym Arthurem.  
Jednak Arthur spał na środku swojego łóżka, sam jak palec.  
Eames nie widział aż tylu różnych przebudzeń co czuwający zwykle nad zespołem Arthur, ale wystarczająco, żeby rozpoznać pozorowanie snu, poza tym znał wzór chwytów Arthura. Głośniejszy oddech, a potem dłuższa cisza na świadome zebranie informacji przy pomocy wszystkich zmysłów poza wzrokiem i trwająca od pół do jednej minuty ocena ryzyka, zanim wreszcie otworzy oczy na wypadek, gdyby ktoś nie domyślił się jeszcze, że wcale nie śpi. Osoba, której byłby obcy, z pewnością uznałaby go za pogrążonego we śnie.  
Eames natychmiast odgadł, że Arthur wie, iż nie jest sam, a po upływie mniej więcej dwudziestu sekund potrafi też określić tożsamość intruza. Po zapachu czy rytmie kroków, kto wie, jak umiał zidentyfikować Eamesa, nie unosząc powiek?  
Wprawdzie Eames nie doczekał się reakcji tak pochlebnej jak wyraźne odprężenie, niemniej Arthur porzucił udawanie regularnej głębi oddechu. Za chwilę bez wątpienia otworzy oczy. Kierowany niemal całkowitą pewnością, że nie zostanie zdekapitowany za swoje następne posunięcie, Eames usiadł na brzegu łóżka, wsparł dłoń o materac obok zmiętej poduszki i pochylił się nad pomarszczoną od snu twarzą Arthura.  
Arthur uchylił powieki.  
— Czemu zawdzięczam tę wątpliwą przyjemność?  
— Moim interesom w bliskiej okolicy.  
— Interesy, taa? — Dykcja Arthura, mimo sennej miękkości głosu, była sucha jak zawsze.  
Eames przełknął ślinę.  
— Ważne interesy. W Dubuque.  
— We _Wschodnim_ Dubuque.  
Hmm, najwyraźniej „ue” było nieme, zupełnie inaczej niż w „Albuquerque”.  
— W takim razie — ciągnął Arthur — nie powinienem mieć kłopotów, jeśli postaram się, żeby ta wyprawa była warta twojego czasu. — I ruchem szybkim jak myśl podniósł się na łokciach, wciskając twarz w rozporek Eamesa.  
— Arthur, Jezu…  
Oddech Arthura parzył, usta dążyły uparcie do celu. Eames spuścił wzrok na jego rozczochraną głowę, nagie ramiona i kręgi uwypuklające się pod skórą na karku. Kiedyś, przed Sewastopolem, uważał się za znacznie bardziej spontanicznego niż on, za osobę, która bez trudu zaskakuje innych.  
— Myślałem, że będziesz wolał porozmawiać — wydusił.  
Arthur uniósł głowę. Kąciki jego ust nawet nie drgnęły, ale oczy błyszczały humorem, podczas gdy dłoń otaczała kutasa ciepłą tarczą przez gruby materiał podróżnych spodni.  
— Rozepnij najpierw spodnie, a potem możesz sobie rozmawiać o wszystkim, na co masz ochotę.  
Ale kto miałby jeszcze ochotę na rozmowę po takim zaproszeniu? Eames pospiesznie sięgnął do rozporka. Arthur dotknął czerwonego jedwabiu jego bokserek i wydał dźwięk, który Eames zinterpretował jako na wpół rozbawienie, na wpół podniecenie, zanim jednak zdążył usprawiedliwić swoją sporadyczną ochotę na zdecydowane barwy, Arthur pociągnął kciukiem gumkę spodenek w dół i wessał fiuta do ust z tak łagodną namiętnością, że wszelkie argumenty Eamesa straciły rację bytu.  
— Kurwa — powiedział tylko łamiącym się, pełnym czci głosem, bo Arthur obchodził się znakomicie z nieobrzezanym penisem, bez obawy, ale i bez niepotrzebnej szorstkości. — Kurwa, Arthur, chcę widzieć, co robisz — wybełkotał, na co Arthur zaczerpnął szybko tchu i przechylił głowę tak, by Eames mógł obserwować delikatne ruchy jego warg, błyskający między nimi od czasu do czasu czubek języka, opuszczone powieki i cienie rzęs na zarumienionych policzkach.   
Eames powędrował spojrzeniem wzdłuż linii jego kręgosłupa, po czym zerwał z siebie koszulę wraz z podkoszulkiem, desperacko pragnąc kontaktu ze skórą Arthura.  
Zgiął się w pół, żeby pocałować wybrzuszenie jednego z kręgów, wysuwając się przy tym niechcący z ust Arthura. Wyczuwał pod wargami cienkość naskórka, nikłą membranę oddzielającą go od pulsującej krwi. Ta kruchość wywołała w nim oszołomienie, zamieszała w myślach i popchnęła do zdjęcia spodni i migracji w dół ciała Arthura.  
Pocałował miejsce między biodrem a klatką piersiową, twarde jedynie od mięśni, bez dodatkowego wsparcia kości. Skubnął nadgarstek Arthura, a potem zgięcie łokcia, gdzie naczynia krwionośne występowały tuż pod powierzchnię skóry, i przywarł do niej ustami, bezskutecznie próbując wyczuć językiem puls. Przesunął się wyżej, przeciągnął zębami po tętnicy szyjnej i dotknął czubkami palców obu stron tchawicy; dopiero jej lekka wibracja uświadomiła mu, że Arthur coś mówi.  
— O boże, Eames, Eames, kurwa, oooch…  
Głos Arthura brzmiał jak zduszony paniką albo czymś zbliżonym do bólu, więc Eames pospiesznie uniósł głowę. Powieki Arthura były mocno zaciśnięte, kąciki warg drżały z napięcia.  
— Eames… O boże, nie…  
Marszcząc brwi, Eames wypuścił Arthura z objęć i cofnął się niechętnie, zwłaszcza że wpółleżał już na nim z kolanem między jego udami. Arthur otworzył oczy i przytrzymał go w miejscu łydką zahaczoną o nogę. Dlaczego więc powiedział przed chwilą „nie”?  
— Co ja takiego… — zaczął Eames.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się smutno i przeczesał palcami jego włosy.  
— Nic się nie stało — odparł, po czym obrócił się powoli i wspiął na Eamesa, pokrywając jego szyję i mostek pocałunkami. — Czekaj, daj mi…  
Ale Eames nie zamierzał przestać. Pragnął Arthura i wszystkich tajnych miejsc, które schował pod sztywną postawą i służbową zbroją. Odtrącił jego dłoń, przygryzł skórę tuż pod pępkiem, pokrywającą jedno z niewielu miękkich miejsc wśród solidnych mięśni, a potem zanurkował niżej, chcąc wypróbować językiem ciężar jąder, jeszcze bardziej miękkiej, delikatnej części ciała Arthura. Arthur zajęczał i ugiął kolano, żeby zrobić mu miejsce, więc Eames wylizał go starannie, nie nadążając za własnym tchem.  
Kiedy zlitował się wreszcie nad nim i wziął jego kutasa do ust, Arthura dzieliło od orgazmu jedno jedyne nieskoordynowane pchnięcie.  
— O mój boże. O mój boże, Eames — wyszeptał i wyciągnął ku jego twarzy dłoń poznaczoną odciskami własnych zębów. — Co mogę dla ciebie… Czy chcesz, żebym…  
— Pocałuj mnie — wychrypiał Eames i ledwo zdążył wcisnąć język między wargi Arthura, a już dochodził w jego pogryzionej ręce.

æææ

Po wszystkim Eames zasnął. Jetlag i zaspokojenie pozbawiły go przytomności w sposób, który zadziwiłby każdego, kto pamięta jego zwykłe czujne drzemki.  
Kiedy wreszcie otworzył oczy, kąt padania promieni słonecznych zdradzał zaawansowane popołudnie. Kompletnie ubrany Arthur siedział obok łóżka w fotelu o prostym oparciu, ze stopą ułożoną swobodnie na kolanie drugiej nogi.  
Eames patrzył, jak Arthur chłonie wzrokiem jego usta, ręce, przedramiona, pokryty kiełkami zarostu podbródek. Nie było to romantycznie ciepłe spojrzenie. Przypominało obserwację fałszerza, który magazynuje wszystkie szczegóły w umyśle, żeby wykorzystać je później do swoich potrzeb. Arthur przeniósł uwagę niżej, zatrzymując ją na wystających spod kołdry stopach Eamesa.  
Eames poruszył ich palcami. Arthur drgnął i spojrzał mu w oczy z bardzo dziwną miną, łagodną i smutną, jak u kogoś, kto wspomina ból tak dawny, że wyblakły niczym fotografia w starym albumie.  
— Eames — powiedział. — Naprawdę powinieneś już pójść.  
Myśli Eamesa nie potrafiły ułożyć się w żadną suchą ripostę, kontrargument, perswazję albo obelgę. Miał uczucie, że jego twarz wyraża zupełną pustkę.  
— W porządku — odparł.

æææ

Kiedy nie ma się nic do roboty, łatwo powrócić do swojej pierwszej umiejętności, zdobytej za młodu w sposób definiujący całą osobowość.  
Eames zszedł do podziemia głębiej niż kiedykolwiek. Znalazł oblężone przez mole małe mieszkanko nad apteką w Tulczy, niedaleko granicy, które wynajął na okres trwania kursu języka rosyjskiego dla zaawansowanych, umilając go sobie współśnieniem, co nie było może najmądrzejszym pomysłem ze względu na zachowanie pozorów legalności, za to pomagało lepiej wykorzystać czas. Kiedy zdobył podstawy do nadziei, że nawet podczas najokrutniejszych tortur jego rosyjski będzie brzmiał jak u rodowitego moskwianina, przemknął się przez granicę, zgolił brodę, porzucił protezę wraz ze związanym z nią kuśtykaniem i zabrał się za robotę w bezpiecznym przekonaniu, że jeśli nie zostanie uznany za Ukraińca, to na pewno za Rumuna. Szkoda, że nie mógł wrócić do Sewastopola, równie pięknego co zepsutego, ale Chartwell i Luciuk przenieśli się w głąb kraju, gdzie pogoda była paskudna, a ludziom nie spieszyło się do niczego.  
Od ostatniego razu, kiedy wykazał cierpliwość potrzebną do zemsty na zimno, minęły całe wieki, z drugiej strony co lepszego miał począć ze swoim czasem?  
Wreszcie doprowadził do tego, że obaj upadli niczym klocki domino. Czego nie udało mu się osiągnąć wytrwałością, załatwił postawą brutalnego szaleńca, któremu jest wszystko jedno, co się z nim stanie. Zaplanował wszystko sam od początku do końca. Lubił myśleć, że nikt inny nie rozegrałby sprawy tak dobrze jak on. Lubił myśleć, że Arthur byłby z niego dumny.  
Nie odczuł kokonu jego zdalnej troski, odkąd opuścił Wschodnie Dubuque. Zastanawiał się, czy echo pogłosek o przypięczetowanym losie Chartwella i Luciuka dotrze do uszu Arthura, czy też ucichnie gdzieś po drodze, zwłaszcza że Eames nie zamierzał się chwalić swoim wyczynem. To była mała ponura akcja, która nie sprawiła mu żadnej przyjemności.  
Powróciwszy do cywilizacji — no dobrze, mowa o Stambule — zaczął się głowić, co dalej. Jego hotel był oczywiście obskurny, za to hazard szedł mu świetnie i w zasadzie mógłby zostać tu na czas nieokreślony, ogrywając turystów do czysta. Mógłby opracować następny wielki kant — bóg jeden wie, że po tej ziemi chodziło aż nadto drani, którzy zasługiwali na nauczkę, gdyby tylko Eamesowi zechciało się na nią wysilić. Mógłby wkręcić się znów do starej branży i cieszyć się szerokimi możliwościami fałszowania we śnie, górującymi nad żałosnymi ograniczeniami w świecie jawy. Mógłby postarać się o zadania pozwalające na zachowanie takiego dystansu od Arthura, jakiego on sobie życzył.  
Mógłby nawet zająć się czymś legalnym, robił to już kiedyś przez ponad dwa lata, na przykład chałturzyć jako aktor, malarz albo artysta uliczny i uśmiechać się grzecznie do funkcjonariuszy, zdezorientowanych jego twarzą, tak wyraźnie noszącą znamiona _jakiejś winy_.

æææ

W przeciwieństwie do Arthura Eames nie dysponował sprawną siecią źródeł informacji, niemniej słyszał to i owo. Dotarło do niego, że Arthur zupełnie idiotycznie zgodził się na ponowną współpracę z Phonem, chociaż na pewno dobrze pamiętał, czym skończyła się ta ostatnia. Nieco później dowiedział się też, że Arthurowi udało się uciec przed pościgiem i zaszyć w jakiejś kryjówce, skąd podobno poniosło go do Walii, jak gdyby mógł znaleźć tam coś wartego przestępczego zachodu. Obiło mu się o uszy, że Arthur i Ariadne perfekcyjnie wykonali śmiertelnie nudną legalną robotę, polegającą na wydobyciu danych z umysłu pacjenta dotkniętego demencją do tego stopnia, iż zwracał się do nich imionami swoich dzieci, podczas gdy jego siedząca obok żona wbijała nieruchome spojrzenie w ścianę. Ani razu nie usłyszał, żeby Arthur pracował z innymi fałszerzami, ale czy w wyniku świadomego unikania akcji wymagających ich udziału, czy tylko przypadkiem, tego nie było sposób stwierdzić.  
Otarł się o wiadomość, że Arthur organizował zespół w celu rozbicia Fellera w Lagos. A potem całymi miesiącami nie usłyszał niczego.  
Dosłownie miesiącami. Ariadne nie wiedziała, co się stało, podobnie jak McNee albo Szu. Ustały cuda z tajemniczo czyszczoną kartoteką kryminalną Eamesa, co stwierdził z ponurmy zdziwieniem po kradzieży drobnego diamentu, dokonanej wyłącznie dla sportu. A gdy już wykaraskał się z niemałym trudem, nie wypuszczał telefonu z ręki. Okruszki chleba znaczące drogę Arthura po prostu zniknęły.  
Tyle dobrego, że nikt nie potrafił potwierdzić jego śmierci. Nikt nie był świadkiem jego aresztowania, uwięzienia, porwania. Ale nikt też nie widział go żywego.  
Wreszcie, straciwszy niemal nadzieję, Eames kupił ostatnie bilety lotnicze i wyruszył najmniej zimnym tropem. Trzymał się go uparcie do momentu, w którym ślad stał się ponownie ciepły — w Kanadzie.  
Celem okazał się ładny drewniany domek w lesie. Eames nie widział wody, ale wyczuwał w powietrzu jej woń, przypuszczalnie pochodzącą z pobliskiego jeziora albo strumienia. Okolica wyglądała przyjemnie, chociaż trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak Arthur potrafił przeżyć bez pralni chemicznej czynnej dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.  
System alarmowy był z pewnością lepszy niż wrażenie, które sprawiał, a mianowicie jakby pierwszy z brzegu szczerbaty i ledwo rozgarnięty wieśniak mógł dobrać się do zamkniętych okien, wsuwając koniec śrubokręta między ramy z poodpryskiwaną farbą, i dostać się do środka. Eames wybrał się tu z dokładnie takim zamiarem.  
Jednak teraz, po przybyciu na miejsce, odniósł wrażenie, że powinna to być wizyta innego rodzaju. Usiadł więc na schodach przed tylnym wejściem w promieniach wczesnego słońca, triumfujących nad chłodem jesiennego poranka, i spróbował przeniknąć mroczne zakątki własnego umysłu.  
Nie usłyszał żadnego dźwięku silnika. Arthur nadszedł z niespodziewanej strony z kijkiem w ręku, bez wątpienia znalezionym przed chwilą gdzieś po drodze. Eames wyciąłby mu lepszy, nieco dłuższy, dopasowany do dłoni.  
— Jesteś cały w kwiatach — odezwał się Arthur w końcu.  
Eames spojrzał po sobie. Niedokończony wianek z koniczyny, który plótł, żeby się czymś zająć, owinięty jednym końcem wokół szyi, opadał mu luźnym zwojem aż na kolana.  
— Musiałem jakoś umilić sobie czekanie.  
Arthur zmarszczył brwi. Nie zrobił tego w swój zwykły sposób, z mieszaniną rezygnacji, lekkiej czułości i oczekiwania na nieunikniony żal, nie przybrał też najstarszej z groźnych min, wyrażającej złość zarówno na Eamesa, jak i na siebie za reagowanie na jego zaczepki. Wyglądało na to, że jest zwyczajnie zdziwiony.  
— Chcesz wejść?  
Eames podniósł się powoli.  
— Chcę.

æææ

W środku było przytulnie w ten szczególny sposób, tworzony przez zbierane latami drobne rupiecie: krucze pióra, skorupy ślimaków i sosnowe szyszki porozkładane po kątach nie tyle dla dekoracji, ile przypadkowo. Ściany jednej z nisz, pośrodku której królowała brzydka waza, pomalowano na pomarańczowo. Może Eames mylił się zakładając, że Arthur nie lubi tego koloru.  
Bogactwo detali mogłoby pochodzić ze snu architekta — leciutki chrzęst pod butami na niezamiecionej podłodze, jakby stąpało się po skrzypiącym piasku; jeden róg kanapy, ten pod lampą, wyraźnie niższy od drugiego; miski i kubki pozostawione na podłodze i niewysokim stoliku do kawy. Ślady normalnego życia, żadnej sztuczności beżu.  
Arthur poruszał się po domku ze swobodą, bez zmęczenia, jakiego można się było spodziewać po długim spacerze po lesie. Eames nie wyczuwał wewnątrz woni leków. Pachniało tylko odrobiną wilgoci i bardzo dyskretnie samym Arthurem.  
— Co cię tu sprowadza? Och... — Arthur zawahał się na chwilę. — Usłyszałeś o tym, co stało się w Lagos.  
— Usłyszałem, że nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby usłyszeć, co stało się w Lagos.  
Pamiętał czasy, kiedy Arthur obruszyłby się za najmniejszą sugestię, że potrzebuje wsparcia. Teraz, gdy nie musiał już niczego udowadniać, obrzucił Eamesa spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, co w jego wykonaniu znaczyło tyle co uśmiech u każdej innej osoby.  
— Dobrze wiedzieć, że przybyłbyś mi na ratunek.  
I nagle Eamesa ogarnęło zniecierpliwienie, wręcz gniew. Był przygotowany na… nie wiedział dokładnie, na co, ale na pewno nie na… wędkę opartą o ścianę w kącie pokoju. Arthur miał na sobie szorty bojówki i bluzę z polaru. Włosy opadały mu luźno na czoło, a obok stała, no cóż, wędka. Eamesowi zakręciło się w głowie.  
— Gdybym przybył ci na ratunek — zaczął, chociaż nie wiedział, jak skończyć, bo wyciąganie innych z opresji było zadaniem Arthura; to on czuwał zwykle z pistoletem w ręku nad śpiącymi. — Słuchaj — spróbował od nowa. — Potrzebujemy… czegoś w rodzaju kodu. Jakiegoś sposobu na przekazanie sobie, że wszystko w porządku. Dobra? Bo w tej branży nie można polegać na starym przysłowiu „brak wiadomości to dobra wiadomość”.  
— Sensowny pomysł. Jedno hasło na dobre, a drugie na złe wieści, jakkolwiek by nie brzmiało. — Arthur marszczył czoło, robiąc nową minę z repertuaru ponurych skrzywień na każdą okazję, wciąż rosnącego i niezgłębionego mimo skrzętnej rejestracji Eamesa. — Przyjechałeś tu więc, bo…  
Eames rzucił splecioną koniczyną w Arthura, ściągnął z siebie marynarkę, potem koszulę. Ukryta pod spodem torebka, przed zdjęciem ubrania ledwo widoczna, przylegała ściśle do podkoszulka. Zerwał paczuszkę z podtrzymujących ją rzepów i cisnął na stół tak mocno, że pokoziołkowała po drewnianym blacie. Z wnętrza wysypały się strzykawki, pudry, pendrive’y, pojemniki z atramentem, pióra, arkusiki papieru kilku rodzajów. Zamówił całość w Rumunii, gdzie sztuka kamuflażu była starannie pielęgnowaną gałęzią przemysłu.  
— Nie wiedziałem, czego będziesz potrzebował, więc zabrałem wszystkiego po trochu.  
— Jezu, to… — Arthur przełknął ślinę. — Eames, jestem tu tylko na wakacjach.  
— Skąd miałem wiedzieć?  
Nie czuł złości, a jedynie dziwaczny amalgamat strachu i głodu, może jeszcze jakichś silnych emocji bez nazwy, chwytających gwałtownie za gardło.  
Arthur zmarszczył brwi w jeszcze jeden nowy sposób.  
— Eames — odezwał się cicho z rosnącą intonacją, jakby zamierzał zadać pytanie.  
Eames wiedział, że nie chce na nie odpowiedzieć, niezależnie od jego treści. Pochwycił Arthura oburącz za kołnierz i przyciągnął do pocałunku.  
Możliwe, że wyobraźnia Eamesa gnała w kierunku szybkiej, ostrej, brutalnej kopulacji, podpowiadając mu, żeby zmiótł ze stołu torebkę pełną czarów, zgiął Arthura wpół i rozprawił się z nim na miejscu bez zważania na łamiące się pod nimi meble. Jego ciało domagało się jednak czegoś odmiennego. Dłonie Eamesa, absolutnie samowolne, objęły głowę Arthura i zaczęły dotykać cudownie nieroztrzaskanych kości czaszki, obmacywać gładką, nieposiniaczoną skórę twarzy.  
Arthur wydał błagalny dźwięk z głębi krtani. Eames rzucił się w szał pocałunku na oślep, niczym umierający z głodu na jedzenie.  
To jednak nie wystarczyło.  
— Zabierzesz mnie do łóżka? Arthurze, zabierzesz mnie…  
Zadławił się własnymi słowami, bo powinien usłyszeć odmowę, byłoby lepiej, gdyby ją usłyszał, ale Arthur przymknął oczy, wyszarpnął brzeg podkoszulka Eamesa ze spodni i pociągnął go za sobą przez pokój.  
Eames zauważył wcześniej porządnie zaścielone łóżko w zacienionym korytarzu za kuchnią, jednak Arthur skierował go do drabiny o nieheblowanych szczeblach, z których część nie była przybita do ramy tak solidnie, jak powinna. Eames wspiął się po nich na ciepłą, tonącą w półmroku antresolę i zanim zdążył się rozejrzeć, został popchnięty na materac.  
Pościel pachniała Arthurem, który wprawdzie nie położył się od razu obok niego, za to zrzucił z siebie ubranie tak szybko, że był nagi jeszcze zanim Eames wyplątał się z nogawek swoich spodni.  
Usta Arthura parzyły, rozpalały skórę na szyi, obojczykach, mostku.  
— Jesteś strasznie chudy — wyznał żebrom Eamesa. — I blady.  
— Praca w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu — odparł Eames i zmienił ich pozycję, przewracając Arthura na plecy. Chłonął wzrokiem jego ciało, zdrowe jak zawsze, lekko opalone i twarde od długich, silnych mięśni. Eames zapragnął…  
Zapragnął, żeby Arthur ustawił go na czworaka i wsunął w niego palce ze znajomą, zapierającą dech w piersi swobodą. Pragnął tego teraz i będzie pragnąć jutro, a że łóżko było aż za szerokie dla dwóch osób… Zresztą, nawet gdyby Arthur nie potrafił zasnąć u czyjegoś boku, nie ma sprawy, na pewno znajdzie się dla Eamesa jakieś miejsce na dole. Kutas Arthura w jego ciele był czystą perfekcją, wartą każdej ceny. Eames umiał świetnie gotować i opatrywać rany po niepomyślnej akcji, chociaż spełniał się kiepsko w roli domowego majsterkowicza. Dogadywali się nieźle ze sobą, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało do momentu, zanim Arthur odkrył, że… zanim Eames stracił rozum z powodu…  
Gdyby tylko mógł podarować Arthurowi, czego on od niego chciał i co sam oferował Eamesowi każdym muśnięciem warg. Albo, gdyby tylko Arthur potrafił pogodzić się z faktem, że ta prawdziwa rzecz nie istnieje i zadowolić się jej fachową imitacją.  
— Arthurze — odezwał się szeptem czułym jak u zaangażowanego kochanka, wpadając w intonację, którą znał z obserwacji, nauczył się na pamięć i z powodzeniem stosował w snach tylu ludzi.  
Arthur, zasypujący właśnie pocałunkami jego lewą łopatkę, wbił nagle zęby w skórę.  
— Nawet z tym nie zaczynaj.  
— Arthurze — westchnął Eames swoim normalnym głosem, brzmiącym jak porażka nawet w jego własnych uszach. — Po prostu chciałbym dać ci to, czego potrzebujesz. — Pochylił głowę i zamknął oczy.  
Dłonie Arthura przywarły do bioder Eamesa, przyciągnęły go bliżej, odepchnęły. Eksperymentowały.  
— Albo powiesz mi prawdę, albo się zamkniesz.  
Kolejne niespieszne cofnięcie, kolejny nowy kąt. Jeśli Arthur zachowa ten rytm, Eames wkrótce zapomni, jak formułować słowa.  
— Chciałbym — wydyszał, póki jeszcze panował nad artykulacją. — Dobrze wiesz, że chciałbym. Gdybym był do tego zdolny.  
— Eames. Jesteś idiotą.  
— Jestem szczery — sprzeciwił się Eames z irytacją. — Wiesz, nie zdarza mi się to codziennie. Mógłbyś przynajmniej docenić moje starania… Aaa! Tak, tutaj, dokładnie tak…  
Arthur uśmiechnął się w jego ramię i kontynuował ten piękny, wolniutki, silny skręt z pchnięciem, dzięki któremu wsunął się w ciało Eamesa precyzyjnie niczym igła w żyłę.  
— Ku… kurwa — wychrypiał Eames, usiłując zaczepić ślizgające się dłonie o wezgłowie łóżka.  
Arthur nie przestawał całować go po szyi z delikatnością stojącą w cudownej sprzeczności z brutalnymi ruchami bioder. Chwilę później jego ręka popełzła w stronę krocza Eamesa.  
Eames chwycił ją, zanim dotarła do celu.  
— Nie.  
— Przecież ty nie… — Szybki, nieregularny oddech Arthura łaskotał mu skórę. — Nie dojdziesz w ten sposób. Nie możesz. Sam powiedziałeś, że… będziesz blisko, ale nie…  
Eames oparł tył głowy o jego bark.  
— Nie mogę — potwierdził. — Twoja decyzja. Nie spiesz się. Bierz, ile ci trzeba. Nie dojdę, dopóki mnie nie dotkniesz. Rób to, jak długo zechcesz.  
— Jasna cholera — wyjęczał Arthur przez zęby. — Kurwa, to jest tak… Eames…  
Przez moment jego pchnięcia były pozbawione kontroli, mocne i gwałtowne, i Eames przygotował się na zderzenie z wysokim wezgłowiem. Wręcz wyczekiwał tego surowego kontaktu. W tej chwili wszystko wydawało się rozkoszą.  
Ale Arthur odetchnął głęboko i odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.  
— Dobra — powiedział. — W porządku, dobrze, ja tylko… — Powiódł dłonią po boku i piersi Eamesa, ujął go za podbródek i obrócił w swoją stronę, jednak wciąż nie mógł dosięgnąć ustami jego spragnionych warg. — Dobra — powtórzył i w zamian pocałował go w ucho. — Jeszcze tylko trochę, zgoda? Jeszcze… małą… troszeczkę…  
Zadyszany Eames napiął ramiona, żeby utrzymać ich na dystans od wezgłowia, za które udało mu się wreszcie złapać.  
— O boże — szeptał Arthur. — Jesteś taki, taki…  
Eames chciał… chciał, żeby Arthur go posłuchał, żeby doprowadził go do orgazmu, żeby zdjął przytłaczający ciężar swojej miłości z pleców Eamesa, a jego samego wysłał w świat, z powrotem do dawnej beztroski, a jednocześnie żeby zatrzymał go przy sobie na zawsze…  
Arthur wymruczał coś w jego kark i prawie znieruchomiał, zagłębiony w nim do oporu. Muskający skórę oddech wywoływał spływające po całym ciele ciarki przyjemności.  
— Tak dobrze? — zapytał i Eames miał wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie mu serce, dosłownie wybuchnie w piersi, bo na _takiego_ Arthura mógł odpowiedzieć tylko jednym: mocniejszym skurczem mięśni wokół penetrującego go ostrożnie penisa.  
— Kurwa — wybełkotał i opuścił nisko głowę, więc kiedy nieoczekiwanie ostre pchnięcie zmusiło go do otwarcia oczu, jego wzrok padł na własne podbrzusze i kutasa, do którego zmierzały właśnie piękne, długie palce Arthura, by objąć go w idealny sposób, bez większego nacisku, niż mógł teraz znieść. — Dokładnie tak, dokładnie…  
A wtedy Arthur wydobył to z niego i nie przestawał, dopóki Eames nie zaczął drżeć z wyczerpania, podtrzymywany jedynie przez wezgłowie i ramię otaczające jego klatkę piersiową. Poczuł, jak nagle zakleszcza się na nim silnie, a sam Arthur dygocze i rozsmarowuje spermę Eamesa po brzuchu, osiągnąwszy spełnienie w głębi jego ciała.  
Ostatnią rzecza, jaka dotarła do świadomości Eamesa, była jedyna w łóżku poduszka, wsuwana mu pod głowę przez Arthura.

æææ

Kiedy się obudził, musiało być jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, zaraz po brzasku. Arthur nadal spał twardo, odwrócony do niego plecami, nie dotykając jego ciała. Ręce, twarz i pierś Eamesa wydawały się czyste; wyobraził sobie, jak Arthur schodzi w spodniach po drabinie i wdrapuje się z powrotem na górę z wilgotnym ręcznikiem, żeby obmyć jego spoconą i spryskaną nasieniem skórę. Teraz ani nie drgnął, gdy Eames podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do balustrady.  
Po głębszym namyśle stwierdził, że rozkład chatki jest mniej chaotyczny niż na pierwszy rzut oka. Pozycja na antresoli pozwalała na obserwację zarówno głównego, jak i tylnego wyjścia, podczas gdy kontrast ze światłem wpadającym przez wielkie okna parteru uniemożliwiał przeniknięcie jej wzrokiem. Niskie, skośne drzwiczki po jednej stronie łóżka, dopasowane wykrojem do ostrego spadku dachu, bez wątpienia prowadziły na strych, zapewne wyposażony w osobne, ukryte wyjście awaryjne, być może kończące się w cieniu szerokiego komina przed budynkiem, a może nawet we wnętrzu samego paleniska. Drugie małe drzwiczki, o ile Eames poprawnie zakładał, kryły sejf na broń, przykryty jakąś babciną serwetą z wyhaftowanym krzyżykami przysłowiem _Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej_. Zielone gałęzie dębów maskowały biegnące wokół okna przewody systemu alarmowego. Lufcik nad wezgłowiem łóżka dawał widok na ścieżkę, którą Arthur powrócił wczoraj ze spaceru po lesie.  
Ta chatka pasowała do niego idealnie. Eames zastanowił się, czy Ariadne maczała palce w jej projektowaniu.  
Czuł się w pełni rześki i wypoczęty. W zasadzie mógł założyć spodnie i rozejrzeć się po kuchni.  
Pół godziny później, gdy wdrapywał się po drabinie z jedną ręką obciążoną kubkami i dzbankiem pełnym gorącej kawy, przelewającej się przez brzegi i parzącej w nagą pierś, głośno przeklinał Arthura, Ariadne i wszystkich innych potencjalnych winowajców odpowiedzialnych za architektoniczne rozwiązania tej rudery. Arthur przywitał go kpiącym uśmieszkiem znad kołdry i nawet nie kwinął palcem, żeby mu pomóc. Był wciąż nagi, jego włosy tworzyły malownicze gniazdo, a szyję i ramiona pokrywały czerwone ślady. Widok ten wywołał w Eamesie dreszcz spływający wzdłuż kręgosłupa, co zakończyło się oczywiście rozlaniem jeszcze większej ilości kawy i jeszcze głośniejszymi przekleństwami.  
— Właśnie dlatego piję i jem na dole — skomentował Arthur, po czym, zlitowawszy się nad Eamesem, odebrał mu dzbanek i postawił go na ułożonej na podłodze książce.  
— Przydałaby ci się winda kuchenna, stary.  
— Proponujesz ją zastąpić? — Arthur napełnił kubek i skrzywił się po wypiciu pierwszego łyka. — Pewnie mnie zamordujesz, jeśli wyślę cię z powrotem na dół po śmietankę?  
Od kiedy Arthur pił kawę ze śmietanką? Zawsze wybierał czarną i mocną jak diabli i taką przynosił mu czasami Eames od początku ich znajomości.  
Arthur poprawnie zinterpretował wyraz jego twarzy.  
— Wiesz, nie używam sproszkowanego gówna, skoro tutaj mogę mieć coś prawdziwego.  
— Arthurze. — Eames odstawił swoją nietkniętą kawę na podłogę. Nagle nie mógł znieść fałszywych pretekstów swojej obecności w sercu prywatnego sanktuarium Arthura, na wyciągnięcie ręki od sejfu z jego bronią. — Nie pozwoliłeś mi powiedzieć tego ostatniej nocy, ale…  
— Bo nie musisz — przerwał mu Arthur.  
— Mógłbyś mnie wysłuchać do końca? — warknął Eames. — Ja nie… ze mną jest trochę inaczej niż z tobą. Nie mogę dać ci, czego ode mnie chcesz, bo nie jestem do tego zdolny, ani dla ciebie, Arthurze, ani dla nikogo innego, uwierz mi. Ale jak sam stwierdziłeś, potrafię dobrze udawać, i jeśli się zgodzisz, żebym tu został, mogę udawać tak długo, ile zapragniesz. Gdybyś tylko… Arthurze. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że to powiem… — urwał. — Czekaj, próbuję zachowywać się poważnie — dodał, ponieważ Arthur się uśmiechał, w dodatku z nieskrywaną radością; jego oczy zapaliły się ciepłym blaskiem, a w policzkach pojawiły dołeczki, i ten cudowny widok zmusił Eamesa, by zamilkł nawet mimo irytacji.  
— Eames. Spędziłeś osiemnaście miesięcy na zasranej Ukrainie, żeby ukarać kogoś, kto już dawno zapomniał, że mnie zdradził. Wytropiłeś tę kryjówkę, co jak dobrze wiem, nie jest proste, i zjawiłeś się tutaj gotowy na wszystko, od wyciągnięcia mnie z uzależnienia od morfiny aż po załatwienie mi tożsamości chirurga w Quebecu. — Energicznie odstawił swój kubek na parapet okna, nie zważając na brunatne krople wylane na białą pościel. — Zasypałeś mnie kwiatami i podarowałeś seks, o którym większość ludzi może tylko pomarzyć, zaparzyłeś mi kawę i wdrapałeś się z nią po drabinie, a teraz oferujesz mi dożywotnie udawanie, że… _Pomyśl_ , Eames.  
Zerwał się gwałtownie na kolana i Eames wychylił się ku niemu niczym zaniedbana roślina doniczkowa ku wytęsknionemu słońcu.  
— Z tobą jest dokładnie tak samo jak ze mną. — Arthur dotknął jego twarzy, patrząc na niego ciepłym wzrokiem. — Nie zauważyłeś? To jest właśnie to uczucie.  
Był to dla nich zupełnie nowy rodzaj pocałunku, miękki i płytki, zrodzony z pewności, że mogą dzielić go ze sobą do woli. Eames przycisnął wargi do ust Arthura i usiłował odgadnąć, czy Arthur się nie pomylił. Tak właśnie wygląda to uczucie? Naprawdę?  
Arthur odsunął się na tyle, żeby potrząsnąć głową.  
— Ty idioto — powiedział. — Oczywiście.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
